


Too Close

by epkitty



Series: The Glorfindel and Erestor Smut Chronicles [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel surprises Erestor. Naked.</p><p>Erestor tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the title "Role Reversal AKA My Turn"

Erestor stalked cantankerously down the hall, distracted and muttering to himself.

Elves stared as he went by, but they said nothing. Enough people had seen Erestor in one of his ‘moods’ to want to avoid him.

The stain ran from about mid-chest in drips down the rest of his robes. The ink shipment had been handled by a pair of Elves whom he’d previously had a good deal of faith in.

Since his office was closer than his quarters, Erestor veered off the main hall, stomped into his office, and then through the short, secret passage that bypassed several public rooms in a small arc to the main room of his own chambers.

He emerged from behind the swinging bookcase, still grumbling. “…Morons…”

“Good afternoon, Erestor.”

Erestor looked up. 

Even though it was a fairly warm day in early spring, the logs stacked in the fireplace over the grate had been lit to a fine roar, and a great fluffy animal skin was spread out before the hearth. On the fur, Glorfindel was naked, aroused, and lazily masturbating. His fist shone with the oil he was using to slowly pump up and down.

Erestor never knew he could actually get an instant hard-on. Well, every day you learn something, he thought. 

“You are so in for it,” Erestor told him, tossing his handful of notebooks and folders to the tidy desk beside him and hurriedly disrobing. 

Glorfindel smiled.

“What brings you to my hearth?” Erestor asked, nearly falling over as he tried to kick off his shoes and leggings at the same time.   
“I was bored.”

“Hm,” Erestor huffed, quickly pulling at his sash and buttons and shrugging out of the layers. “I’m glad I can provide some amusement for you in times of tedium.”

“You don’t exactly look affronted,” Glorfindel said, his deep blue eyes roving Erestor’s lithely muscled form. 

“No,” Erestor agreed as he tossed the last of his clothes to the floor. “You’re very observant. Valar, what is it about you that gets me so riled up?” Erestor knelt to the floor and crawled sinuously toward his visitor like a cat.

“I dunno,” Glorfindel mused, maintaining the slow stroking of his hard cock. “Could it be my wit? My charm? My finely chiseled form?”

Erestor stretched out on the animal fur beside him and smiled. “Your impeccable timing and sense of humor,” he decided.

Glorfindel frowned. “Are you sure it has nothing to do with my body?”

Laughing, Erestor took the bowl of oil that Glorfindel had set out on the floor and dipped his fingers in to swirl it around. He looked down to where Glorfindel was idly pleasuring himself. “Might have something to do with it,” he acknowledged. “Say, Glorfindel,” he added, taking over the task of stroking the turgid length, “how did you know I would be here?”

“Oh that. I might have arranged a certain accident to befall you, forcing you to return to your rooms for a fresh outfit to wear…”

Erestor cruelly squeezed and Glorfindel yelped. “What did you tell Melpomaen?”

“Told him I’d make it worth his while,” Glorfindel gasped out.

“Huh,” Erestor said, straddling Glorfindel’s thighs in a swift maneuver. He bent his head, silky black hair tickling Glorfindel’s sides as he tongued meaningless patterns over the muscular chest. “So let me get this straight,” he murmured between kisses to the broad shoulders, the tan column of a throat, “you purposely told my assistants,” kiss “to spill ink on my robes,” kiss “robes that were expensive and are now ruined,” kiss “in order to force me to my room,” kiss “where you lay in wait for me,” kiss “on the fur of some poor animal you probably killed” kiss “with a bowl of oil,” kiss “naked,” kiss “to have sex with me?” He finally kissed Glorfindel’s lips and they both hummed their approval.

“Hmm… yeah,” Glorfindel agreed when Erestor finally broke the contact of their lips to let his mouth roam elsewhere.

“Oh, you’re going to be sorry. In fact,” Erestor said, easing his legs into a position over Glorfindel’s as though to hold him down, “I think that might be my cue to turn the tables.”

“Bwuh…?”

Almost faster than could be seen, Erestor’s hands flashed out to grab Glorfindel’s wrists and pinned them to the dark brown fur on either side of the golden head.

Blue eyes widened and shifted darker, they way Erestor now knew they always did when flooded with desire. “What are you going to do?” Glorfindel asked, affecting a nervous quiver in his sighing voice. 

Erestor leaned in; their black and gold hair swirled together over the brown fur. He licked up one side of Glorfindel’s jaw. “Do? Why, I’m going to do you. On this nice fur rug you’ve so conveniently set up. Now: do as I say.” He smiled. “Hold still.”

Glorfindel lay pliant on the rug with Erestor atop him. He let the dark, pale Elf move his arms so that his wrists were crossed and pressed firmly into the fur above his head. Erestor didn’t say anything when he let go, but a pointed look conveyed his message and Glorfindel stayed where he was positioned. 

Nimble as a cat, Erestor scooted upwards and straddled Glorfindel’s shoulders so that his long cock bumped Glorfindel’s plump lips. Erestor glared intensely down into those wide eyes. “Pleasure me.”

His hot breath coasting over it, Glorfindel gave in without protest. He kissed the reddened crown and then enclosed the foreskin with his lips, cleverly manipulating it.

Erestor couldn’t help groaning and pushing himself further into Glorfindel’s hot mouth. One hand returned to Glorfindel’s wrists, solidly gripping them and holding the arms in place, but with his other hand, Erestor began playing with his own nipples, pinching and twisting them.

Rocking his hips, Erestor ground back and forth, never forcing himself in too deep, but still with a great deal of control over the Elf under him. “I think,” Erestor rambled aloud, “that I should keep you here. In my rooms. Chained to my bed, perhaps. You can suck me off every morning. How would you like that? My very own bed servant. I could take you for walks about the House with a collar and leash, so everyone would know you’re mine.”

Glorfindel closed his eyes and moaned approvingly, as there was little chance of actually replying. The image obviously appealed to him, though, from the way he sucked harder on Erestor’s engorged shaft.

“That’s enough!” Erestor declared, pulling out. Glorfindel’s face was red from lack of proper breath, and a smile hid at the corner of his well-used mouth. “No talking,” Erestor decided, moving away. He snagged a pair of cushions from the couch and said, “On your stomach. Go on: roll over. Now, raise your ass.” Erestor shoved the pillow under his belly, so that Glorfindel was not on his knees, but not flat to the floor either. “You’re allowed to make noise, mind you. But no words.” He slapped Glorfindel’s ass once, hard, and the gold Elf jumped as though struck by lightening. “Understand?”

Glorfindel agreed by vigorously nodding his head and giving a sort of growl of consent.

“Spread your legs a bit more, Captain. That’s it.” Erestor kissed the back of warm thighs, the rounded ass cheeks, the tender flesh of golden hips. He fetched the bowl of oil sitting near enough to the fire to keep warm and slicked several fingers. He straddled one of Glorfindel’s legs so that he could press himself along the Elf’s back, to bring as much of their bare flesh together as possible. He swept the freshly washed golden hair to one side; it smelled of the scented soaps in the baths. His teeth played along the exposed ear as his oiled hand probed downward, massaging the tiny opening with gentle fingers. “Relax, pretty Captain…” he whispered. “Turn your head; look at me.”

Glorfindel breathed slow and obeyed, meeting dark eyes rapt with passion as the tip of Erestor’s finger tenderly breached him, sneaking as furtive and cautious as a spy into his body. 

“Look at me,” Erestor softly repeated, although Glorfindel hadn’t once glanced away. 

The finger rotated, moved further in, withdrew a little, rotated again.

They didn’t break the hold of their eyes.

“You’re being very good,” Erestor praised, and leaned in to kiss him, pressing against those sensitive lips still swelled from earlier activities, and tasting slightly bitter. At first they only touched their lips together, the blood pumping through, sensitizing them. Then mouths opened, tongues met, and the passion rose. The kiss was more intimate than any other they had shared: it was too slow, too personal, altogether too close and private a thing.

Glorfindel turned away with a harsh sigh. And Erestor let him.

Erestor pushed his finger as deep as it would go until he knew Glorfindel was perfectly comfortable with it. He went back to the oil and returned with two fingers, smoothing over the entrance before sliding stealthily in. He retreated from Glorfindel’s back, concentrating all his attention elsewhere. His movements were always tender and unhurried. He reached with the other hand underneath to grasp Glorfindel’s untended cock, stroking it with more oil in a slow and tight grip. 

Glorfindel’s fingers curled into the soft fur and he rubbed his face against it, eyes closed to the world, purring and groaning. 

“Hold still, now,” Erestor warned as Glorfindel began to move his hips in tiny circular thrusts, wanting to move, wanting to lunge. “Don’t you move a muscle.”

“Mm… ugh!” Glorfindel quickly stopped himself from speaking. He clutched the fur tighter and ground his teeth, trying not to push back on the invading fingers, or down into the tight, slick sheathe made by a cunning hand. 

“This might be painful,” Erestor said as he added a third finger, but before Glorfindel could so much as grit his teeth, Erestor stabbed inward, curled the tip of a finger at just the right place, and brushed that little nub inside.

Glorfindel gibbered and howled and tightened down on the hand in his clenching efforts to remain still.

“Aiya, beautiful Glorfindel, you’re so hot inside… so tight.” He trembled at the thought of entering into that wonderful, hidden place, felt he could lose himself to the sense of it. “Hold still,” he whispered, too quiet to be heard, as he fit in a fourth finger, opening and stretching and twisting and always moving in, but slow enough to torture.

“You’re allowed one word now, my golden Captain, my shining Elf. I’m going to ask you a question. And you’re going to answer me.” He curled his fingers, again hitting that magic place inside.

Glorfindel was shuddering with the straining attempt of keeping motionless.

Erestor loomed over him again. “Do you want my cock inside you?”

“YES!!” Then Glorfindel was suddenly EMPTY as Erestor went for the oil one last time, slicked his engorged member and touched the head of it to Glorfindel’s opening. “Yes…”

But Erestor maintained the pace he’d set from the beginning, when he’d first lain beside Glorfindel without even touching him.

The violation was impossibly slow. He lay on Glorfindel’s back and kissed his shoulder, and without hurry or tension or force, slithered up inside the welcoming body. Erestor’s long, oiled fingers wrapped around Glorfindel’s arms, pressing against the hard, unyielding muscles. 

The entrance was nothing but building, aching pleasure for Glorfindel, who felt not so much penetrated as almost surrounded, taken and held close, held still, held… Then the hard flesh inside did not target his prostate, but slid alongside it, so… Very. Slow.

Glorfindel was whining, keening, going mad with it. 

Erestor, unthinking, sunk his teeth into the flesh of Glorfindel’s shoulder, eliciting a sob of pain from the Elf.

Erestor controlled his movements with precision and rigidity, slowly in and out, coaxing and stoking their passion instead of forcing and driving it.

Glorfindel started squirming, rubbing his hardness against the pillows. 

It was so beautiful, so awful, so much…

Then, knock-knock-knock, someone rapped on the door.

They froze.

“Erestor, are you there? It’s Elrond. Can I talk to you?”

Erestor grumbled incomprehensibly for a second before glaring at the door to shout, “I am having sex; go away!”

Silence followed this pronunciation as Glorfindel slapped a hand over his own mouth, trying not to laugh. When the captain could hold back no longer, he yelled, “You still there, Elrond?” Erestor shoved into him, hard. “--Oh, Erestor! UH! …Elrond? You can come in if you want and -- AIYA GODS ERESTOR!! -- and watch!” 

The sound of retreating footsteps faded in the hallway.

Both Elves stopped moving and just lay there laughing, Glorfindel’s head turned sideways, his cheek pressed into the fur. Erestor was still inside him, and the Counselor gently held Glorfindel as he laughed into the thick golden mane. 

The spasms of laughter rippled through them, tingling the already heightened nerves in waves of pleasure.

“Oh Glorfindel,” Erestor sighed, a smile in his voice. “Oh Glorfindel…”

They moved then in an easy back and forth; building, building, coiling and tightening that natural cycling spiral of pleasure.

And when they came, they released without screams or cries. The ecstasy rolled over them quiet and full and they sighed, alas, they only sighed…

Glorfindel was the one who heaved out as though in pain when Erestor slowly withdrew, as silent and careful as when he had entered.

They both moved to lie on their sides, petting one another’s cooling skin with long-fingered hands.

Glorfindel found dark eyes and confessed, “I lied to you. About why I came here. I wasn’t bored. I was lonely.”

Erestor kissed him and whispered, “This is getting dangerous.”

“What do you mean?”

Erestor frowned and rolled to lie on his back and look at the ceiling. They still held one another’s hands. “Oh, never mind.”

= = = = =

The End


End file.
